Challenge atau Giveaway Ide
by RayNaruKushi
Summary: hanya sebuah Chalengge atau Giveaway Ide


The Challenge atau Giveaway Ide

Halo Vroh !, bagimana kabar ente semua?, baikkah atau buruk? Yang pasti bukan urusan ane *peace

Oke ane mau kasih Chalengge atau Kasih (Giveaway) sebuah ide guys!, ini khususnya untuk para Reader yang mau menjadi Author tapi tidak tau atau susah mencari ide yang khususnya Not Mainsteam

Dan ane akan kasih ide ini secara Cuma-Cuma guys! Dan ide ini ane jamin Not Mainsteam di kategori Indo Fic ataupun kategori English Fic!, kalo lainnya ane belum tau karena ane Cuma bisa bahasa Indonesia dan English

Wajar jika Ide yang ada di Crossover NarutoXDxD itu terbatas tapi berkat ane yang sering baca LNnya ane bisa dapat sebuah ide ditambah ane nonton film Thor The Dark World tapi tenang guys alurnya nggak AU kok Cuma penambahan karakter doang

Last untuk membuka kayak apa ide ane, ane akan kasih kritikan bagi para Author yang masih pemula (ane dah 2 tahun di Fanfiction), kritikannya Cuma sedikit kok nggak soal Mainstream atau not mainsteam Cuma ane mau beri nasehat kalo buat fic tolong buat dengan minimal 1K lebih guys kalo 2K keatas alhamdulilah tapi kalo wordnya Cuma 600an atau kurang dari itu kan yang baca pada risih walaupun kalian punya alasan seperi "biar menarik" atau "nggak sanggup" ataupun sebagainya tapi tetap membuat yang baca risih dan mengira kalian itu adalah kegagalan dan maaf kalo menyinggung kalian tapi ane nggak bermaksud menyinggung

Dan kalo kalian mau nglanjutin fic tolong Konfirmasikan pada Author yang kalian mau nglanjutin ceritanya dan usahakan ada tulisan kalian sudah konfirmasi dan jelaskan fic ini dari siapa atau sudah konfirmasi belum biar kalian nggak dicap nggak kreatif ataupun plagiat kan kalian bisa sakit hati kalau membaca Reviews yang maunya kalian dapat saran ataupun dapat semangat ehh saat baca malah kalian dikira plagiat

Kalo kalian pikir ane nggak pernah merasakan kegagalan dalam membuat fic itu salah besar Karena ane pertama kali buat fic bukanlah respon positif melainkan respon negative yang ane terima dan banyak flamernya mungkin kalian pernah membaca fic Naruto Sennin di Regular?, itu adalah karya saya yang pertama kali ane publish dan kalau nggak salah 1 tahun yang lalu

Dan tepatnya setengah tahun yang lalu, ane menghapus semua fic ane dan ane ganti,dulu alur ane yang kecepetan sekarang sudah biasa berkat ane lihat fic buatan senpai senpai dan tau nggak kalian kalo ane dulu banyak kesalahan yaitu Alur kecepetan,typo bertebaran,kurang kreatif dan lain-lain tapi ane tumpaskan satu –persatu kesalahan itu dan hingga sekarang itupun belum tuntas masih ada satu yaitu typo

Ane banyak ceramah ya, maaf-maaf dan ane minta maaf jika ada kata yang menyinggung kalian selebihnya kritikan dari ane selesai

Dan inilah detail dari Ide ane

Latar: Naruto adalah anak ke-tiga (setelah thor dan Loki) dari Odin dan dia termasuk dewa di Asghard dan dia hidup dengan dendam untuk membunuh orang yang membunuh Freega (Ibu dari Thor,Loki,dan Naruto) dan kedepannya terserah saja untuk yang membunuh Freega harap pikirkan baik-baik cari musuh yang sangat Powerfull seperti Madara ataupun Rezevim

Alur: kalian bisa kasih Flashback dimana saat Freega terbunuh dan Naruto berjanji akan membunuh orang yang membunuh ibunya lalu dia dilatih oleh kakaknya Thor dan ayahnya Odin dan yang lainnya terserah kalian karena kalau ane terusin bukan namanya Chalengge kan ane Cuma kasih ide aja selebihnya terserah yang mau bikin

Pair: ane nggak begitu peduli dengan pair karena setiap orang punya fav pair tersendiri tapi kalo boleh jujur ane lebih suka terhadap Gabriel, Irina, Rias, Seraffal dan Akeno

Musuh: terserah yang mau buat siapa musuhnya

Kekuatan: kekuatan Naruto adalah mengubah pikiran seseorang menjadi pikiran yang baru seperti mata milik Shisui dan yang lainnya terserah kalian

Syarat

Konfirmasikan dulu pada ane lewat PM (wajib)

No Bocah, ane maunya yang serius

Word minimal 1K lebih

Yang lainnya seperti typo, alur kecepetan ane maklumi tapi usahakan tuntas semua

Oke cukup segitu saja dari ane kurang lebihnya mohon maaf jika ane punya kesalahan dan kalo ane punya ide tapi nggak bisa buat karena kesibukan Chalengge akan di update ke yang terbaru


End file.
